You have me
by RainDrops-of-Egypt
Summary: A small story of how Yugi and his Yami first meet. You can decide if it's romantic or not.The Genres might be a little wrong.


I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! (giggle)

-------

Yugi had always known he was small, weak, shy, easy and a coward.

A moist tongue flicked out. Covering pale pink lips with a thin layer of saliva. Purple eyes stayed glued to the spot on the ceiling. The body seemed vacant but the mind was wide awake, whirling. This had been his position every night for a week, just trying to figure out what was going on.

His body, its body, our body. No he thought he is not an it, he is me. No he is not me. Hurting people is not something I do. I wouldn't kill someone. Yugi let a soft sigh escape his lips. He sat up in his bed. It was no use. "Who are you?" He whispered. He pushed the blanket back and stood. His feet sinking it self into the carpet. "Can I meet you?" He asked. He chuckled lightly padding over to the mirror. Placing one hand on it he looked at his reflection.

The hair stood up straighter than ever like always and his face, despite his tiredness, still looked happy. He blinked and watched as the reflection shifted, the hair gained more golden spikes and the eyes went from round and bright amethyst to slanted and dark purple. The childish face turned serious. He screeched out a hand to stroke the face only for it to shimmer away. He blinked seeing his own reflection. Could he call it his own? Was he really himself? He shook his head. He could be himself.

"I want to meet you" he whispered

He should be scared. He should be terrified. Something was in him. A murderer, a killer, a sinner. Yet he wasn't scared. This person was everything Yugi wished to be. Confident, courageous, strong. Yugi knew he could never be any of that. Feeling sleepy he stumbled over to his bed and climbed into it. Sinking into the softness he sighed closing his eyes with a small smile. One day.......

I want to meet you

Yugi's eyes snapped open. Black. Why was there so much black? He stood up and shivered. It was cold too. Dreams weren't suppose to be like this. Dreams were suppose to be fuzzy and warm. Filled with light. He looked around but saw nothing. There were no walls, no ceiling, no floor. How was he standing if there was nothing? How was there anything?

More silence. Yugi began to panic. Where was he? "I don't want to be alone" whisper Yugi shaking his head "its dark and cold by myself". Yugi wrapped his arms around his torso and shivered.

"You wanted to meet me"

Yugi blinked and turned around. Two purple eyes stared out at him. Hard purple eyes.

"Who are you?" Asked Yugi

"I'm you I guess" he answered

"Another.....me?" Said Yugi

"If you want to call me that" came the reply, it sounded bored

"Do you have a name?" Asked Yugi.

The eyes seemed to harden. "No" he answered "I'm you remember, people think I'm you".

"Your not me" said Yugi.

That got the man's attention. "Are you sure?" He asked.

"You do things I would never do" said Yugi.

"Things?" Asked the man.

"Bad things" said Yugi "you've hurt people, killed people, made them go insane".

"They deserved it" he spat

"You aren't the judge of that" snapped Yugi surprising the other.

"Listen Yugi" said the shadow "put aside your morals and look at it; they hurt you and your friends"

"You still just can't hurt them!" Said Yugi

"What did I say about putting aside these morals" answered the shadow

"It isn't my morals" said Yugi disparately "it's my heart".

"And your heart got hurt it" he said finally coming forward.

Yugi saw him for the first time. Just like in the mirror. He was taller but the darkness clung to him like goo, not letting go. Just then Yugi noticed the light on his side, how behind him was just pure light.

"Sometimes you have to let your heart get hurt" said Yugi

"Why?" Asked the Dark

"Because I don't want my body being used for murder" said Yugi.

"Well I'm sorry" said the older version "if I could go I would, in fact I can shrink into the corner of your mind and never come out again-"

"But I wouldn't let that happen"

The dark stopped, taking in the words that interrupted him.

"You would" he said

"No" said Yugi "I wouldn't, you may have done.....things, bad things but not even you deserved to be locked up and forgotten, maybe if you controlled your temper....."

"Are you telling me to change who I am?"

"Are you telling me?"

"You really are weak"

Yugi flinched at the cold tone.

"I may be weak but at least I have a heart"

The dark narrowed his eyes. The boy was just so.....annoying. Why should he live in the shadow of this boy? _Because he set you free, you own him......_ He sighed agreeing with the voice.

"I could try to change my ways but I don't regret what I did"

"I wasn't going to ask you to" said Yugi.

The dark chuckled.

There was a pause. Neither one seeming to know what to do. Wait for Yugi to wake for another school day? Or continue to talk. Yugi studied his other me's face. It was similar but still nothing like his own. The features like the jaw bone and nose were more defined. Eyes hard and slanted, he constantly looked like he was deep in thought.

"I'm sorry"

The Dark seemed to be taken a back. Why was his light apologising? What had he done?

"Why?" He asked.

"I said you didn't have heart" said Yugi "that was mean, I shouldn't have said that when you do have one".

"No you were right" said the dark "I don't have a heart because I'm nothing, I have nothing, I own nothing".

"That's not true" said Yugi "you have lots of things, a personality, a face, you can talk and do lots of things and you have a heart".

"How do you know?"

Yugi reached forward, warning his Dark with his eyes, and grabbed his hand. The skin was silky smooth and cold. He brought it up and towards his own chest. The dark watched as Yugi placed his hand on the chest then reach forward and placed his hand on his chest. Over his heart. They stayed like that in silence until the Dark realised he could feel something. Not Yugi's warm skin but a thumping. Yugi's heart. He looked at his hand on Yugi's chest with wide eyes then into Yugi's eyes. Yugi smiled at him and the Dark found himself smiling a little back.

"Because" said Yugi "you had the heart to protect me and my friends, because you cared enough to meet me, because my heart is your heart".

The dark leaned forward. 'My heart' he mouthed pressing harder against Yugi's chest.

Yugi nodded. 'Your heart' he mouthed back.

The dark stepped forward nearly chest to chest with Yugi. He slowly pulled his hand away and wrapped both his arms around Yugi's waist. Yugi copied his movements but laid his head on the Darks chest. The dark stood frozen for a moment before lying his head on top of Yugi's.

"My names Yami" he said suddenly.

Yugi giggled. "Well Yami" he said "you know what else that makes you a somebody?"

"What?" Said Yami.

Yugi sighed.

"You have me"

-----------------

Oh yeah my first story. Damn i never thought i could write something so..................emotional!

Pepa: shut up it wasn't that emotional.

Oh yeah guys this is my critic and personal hell Pepa.

Pepa: thank you, thank you, you're too Kind.

Oh bother Read and Rate please!


End file.
